Sammy's Favorite Game
by VampireAlchemist1127
Summary: A little story of day to day life when the boys were really little. Dean is 6 and Sammy is 2 years old. Cute and Fluffy. A stand alone follow up to Winged Peek-a-boo Requested by madinalakesavedmylife


Sammy's Favorite Game

Supernatural Dean and Sam

Rated K

Requested by madinalakesavedmylife as a follow up for Winged Peek-a-boo

(You can request a story by leaving a review on any of my stories, visit my profile for more details)

Dean was only six years old, a child, a baby by some standards and yet since the incident in Sam's nursery a little over two years ago he had to grow up far too quickly. He had to be the parent for his baby brother as their father was far too busy researching, trying to find out what had killed their mother.

Of course Dean wanted him to catch the thing that had killed his mom but he also wanted John. What he understood and yet his father didn't figure out is that in that nursery he had lost his father as well. John was more of a drill sergeant now than a father, falling back on his military training. Dean was treated as a soldier, not as a son.

John was in the other room, reading through ancient books that talked about demons, monsters, spirits and other supernatural creatures. While he was only ten feet away it was if he wasn't even there. Dean was on his own to take care of his brother, feed him, change him and keep him happy. A job which at the moment he was failing. Sam cried, wailing and screaming for attention. He was about two and a half years old and far too young to know how to keep himself entertained. He had tired of his toys, even leaving behind the ragged stuffed moose toy.

Dean groaned as his father shouted at him to make Sam quiet. He quickly checked the diaper. "You hungry?" he asked in a exasperated tone, one that should not belong to a six year old boy.

Sam just shook his head.

"Then what do you want?"

"Play" he mumbled in a whiny tone.

"Not now Sammy, I'm busy" he went back to polishing the small bebe gun, another thing that should not belong to a six year old boy.

"Play" Sam demanded.

"Dean play with your brother" John shouted in an authoritative tone.

"Fine" he called back. "You could at least say please" he muttered, speaking to both of them although John couldn't hear, which he was grateful for or else he would have possibly gotten smack for disrespect.

"Pwease" Sam said in a cute yet snarky voice.

"It's pronounced please, with an 'l'" he made the l sound so Sam could mimic.

"Please" Sam said careful of 'l' sound and yet it still came out slightly slurred.

"Whatever, what do you want to play?"

"Peek-a-boo!" Sammy shouted.

"Aren't you getting too old for that?"

"No" Sam replied stubbornly. Dean sighed, thinking that Sam had moved past the phase where 'no' was his favorite word.

"Fine" he held his hands over his eyes then pulled them away. "peek-a-boo"

Sammy giggled.

Dean repeated the action over and over again until Sam eventually tired of the game, his giggles died down after nearly the hundredth round of cover and reveal.

Sam was starting to doze off, still lightly chuckling with each reveal.

"That's enough for tonight" he muttered, picking up his baby brother, who was nearly the same height as him by this point, even with a four year age gap between them.

"No, not tired" Sammy whined as he was carried into the small bedroom. He protested even after a yawn broke up his whines. Dean laid him down anyway, throwing him a pair of pajamas from the small dresser.

"Get changed" He knew that Sam had to at least try it himself first, he was stubborn like that. Stubbornness also caused problems, with the fact that he refused to potty train no matter how much John or Dean tried, he would always wait until he had a diaper on before going, no matter how long he was forced to sit on the toilet. Yet when it came to clothes he was pretty good for his age. He only needed assistance with pulling his shirt off of his head and getting his second arm in the correct hole when putting on the night shirt.

Dean changed as well and laid down in the single bed that they had to share in the small apartment. Sam curled up to him as Dean shut off the lamp for them to sleep.


End file.
